Conventional motor-driven compressors (hereinafter simply referred to as compressors) are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2006-9688 and 2010-38014.
The compressor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-9688 comprises a rotation shaft, a motor mechanism capable of rotating the rotation shaft, a front housing member accommodating the motor mechanism, a rear housing member closing an opening of the front housing member, and a compression mechanism fixed to the front and rear housing members. The front housing member includes a suction pressure region, and the rear housing member includes a discharge pressure region.
The compression mechanism of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-9688 includes a rotor, five vanes, a cylinder formed into a cylindrical shape and enclosing the rotor, a front side block, and a rear side block. The rotor is rotatable by the rotation shaft and provided with five vane grooves. The vanes are disposed advanceably and retractably in the respective vane grooves. The front side block and the rear side block close opposite ends of the cylinder. The cylinder and the front and rear side blocks form a cylinder chamber.
The compressor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-38014 comprises a rotation shaft, a motor mechanism capable of rotating the rotation shaft, a motor housing member accommodating the motor mechanism, a compressor housing member closing an opening of the motor housing member, a front housing member fixed to the compressor housing member, and a compression mechanism enclosed in the compressor housing member. The motor housing member includes a discharge pressure region, and the front housing member includes a suction pressure region.
The compression mechanism of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-38014 includes a rotor, plural vanes, a cylinder block formed into a cylindrical shape and enclosing the rotor, a rear side block formed integrally with the compressor housing member and closing one end of the cylinder block, and a front side block closing the other end of the cylinder block. The rotor is rotatable by the rotation shaft and provided with plural vane grooves. The vanes are disposed advanceably and retractably in the respective vane grooves. The cylinder block and the front and rear side blocks form a cylinder chamber.
According to the compressor of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-9688, however, because the suction pressure region in the front housing member is formed by fixing a partition wall member, which is a different member from the cylinder, to the front and rear housing members, assembly work is complicated. According to the compressor of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-38014, because the front and rear side blocks are interposed between the motor housing member and the front housing member, assembly work is complicated. Furthermore, in these compressors, due to a large number of components, high costs are required for machining, managing, and assembling individual components, and besides, it is necessary to increase the number of sealing positions or employ seals with high pressure tightness in order to secure sealing capability. Consequently, it is difficult to reduce manufacturing costs in these compressors.
The present invention has been made in view of the conventional circumstances described above, and it is an object of the invention to provide a motor-driven compressor capable of realizing reduction in manufacturing costs.